leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deshiba/Item Concept/Rewor: Aura Overhaul.
With the very recent change to and I've been puzzled at Riot's intention with these kind of aura items. They made Aegis and Locket into armor items that provide a health regeneration and magic resistance aura. With the Locket giving extra shielding for a short time. They also removed and the extra defense that would be given to minions. Personally I like that direction, but wonder why they have left alone. Since this would be the perfect chance to lift it out of the Niche status it has now. Where Aegis and Locket would be defensive, Banner should be the offensive side of the same coin. I'm going to suggest some changes that some people might like, and others would probably loathe, but read the whole thing if you'd please. Advanced Tier The idea is to have two base items of two different sides. With one providing armor and health regeneration, and the other providing magic resist and mana regeneration. They would be stepping stone items to the next tier of things. Emblem of Valor= : Nearby allied champions gain +7 Health Regeneration per 5 seconds. (1100 Range) |buy = 650g (170g) |sell = 455g }} It gives armor to the wearer and health regeneration to all around it. Nothing is really new here, but I still wanted to include it in this blog ;Recipe * * * |-|Mana Manipulator= : Nearby allied champions gain +7 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. (1100 Range) |buy = 650g (170g) |sell = 455g }} Is currently built from a and gold. I'd suggest making it the Emblem's counterpart. ;Recipe * * * For it to work this way it would need Null-Magic Mantle to cost 300 G and provide 15 magic resist, pulling it in line with Cloth armor. Legendary Tier These items are split into three, one having the Magic Resist and Mana regeneration + Ability Power. One having the Armor and Health regeneration + Attack Damage. And the last one having both Armor, Magic Resist, Health and Mana Regeneration, extra Health but no offensive stats. Zeke's Herald= Would now be the Armor, Health Regeneration and Attack Damage item. It would loose it's extra health and Cool Down Reduction, but it'd be more accessible and would actually serve a purpose outside it's current Niche. ;Recipe * * * |-|Banner of Command= Would now be the Magic Resist, Mana Regeneration and Ability Power item. It would loose it's extra Armor and Cooldown Reduction as well as it's active ability, but it'd be more accessible and displace it's Niche from AP support, to AP Utility. ;Recipe * * * |-|Aegis of the Legion= Would now be the hybrid item it already was, but with a bit of a twist to it, displacing the self stats to the aura stat. ;Recipe * * * * Mythical Tier These would possibly be way overpowered, but just fun to have and a really nostalgic thing for me, as it'd be a homage not just to ... but to as well. Locket of the Iron Solari= ;Recipe * * * The attack damage and armor based mythical item. Focused on protecting you and your minions against Physical Damage. The shield and it's AD bonus would persist until broken on champions, and on minions when the upgraded minion is killed. It can't be stacked if unbroken for 180 seconds, it'll just refresh. |-|Runic Bulwark= ;Recipe * * * The ability power and magic resistance based mythical item. Focused on protecting you and your minions against Magical Damage. The shield and it's AP bonus would persist until broken on champions, and on minions when the upgraded minion is killed. It can't be stacked if unbroken for 180 seconds, it'll just refresh. Stacking All items would be able to stack as long as they don't posses the same named passive. The mythical tier Items would be able to be bought at the same time, but their actives wouldn't activate in the same manner. The shields would actually both apply, but only 1 would give the bonus physical or magical damage shield from the siege minions, as they were already upgraded once. The bonus AD or AP would not apply to the minions that already have one effect on them. It would however work on yourself and your allies. Activating both at the same time would give you the 100 magic and physical shield and the 10 AD and 20 AP if you are all together. But you'd receive the 150 bonus physical or magical shield only once. Theorycraft and Balancing Now this is all just concepts and fun shiznit. I don't expect it to be implemented, but wanted to share my brain farts anyway. Tell me what you think below. --Deshiba Category:Blog posts